Our Differences
by fanfic.001
Summary: Kanata and Miyu are two completely, utterly, absolutely different people.  They have their many differences in their presonality.  However, there is a saying that opposite attracts, is it true?    Please read and review :D
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa!.  
><strong>**But I love this anime. :D**

Kanata and Miyu are two completely, utterly, absolutely different people.  
>They have their many differences in their presonality.<br>However, there is a saying that opposite attracts, is it true?

Follow the realization of Miyu and Kanata, as they found out that their differences makes life better.  
>Have they finally realized that they're perfect for each other?<p>

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining in the sky and birds were chirping happily. It seems like just the perfect da...

"KANATA! You didn't wake me up!" A loud screech came from the Saionji Temple. People would wonder why the temple isn't peaceful, the way it should be. However, people living in the temple is use to it because this happens every morning.

"It's not my duty to wake you up Miyu," Kanata Saionji, said very calmly at the very angry blonde. "I have a student council meeting, you better hurry up," his expression remains unchanged as the blonde stomps away.

Fifteen minutes later, the two are finally on their way to school. Seeing them from the back, they seem the perfect couple. On the left, Kanata Saionji, with his tall, built body and brown hair. On his right is Miyu Kouzuki, with long flowy blonde hair. The perfect picture disappears when you look at their expression and hear their conversation. Miyu is blaming Kanata for not waking her up this morning, while Kanata seems like he isn't listening at all. The seemingly perfect pair is just so different that how they survive together in the same house is a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyu's Point Of View<strong>

Finally, it's lunch time. Mizuno-sensei was going on and on about those time when she was a police... It almost as if Mizuno-sensei has tried every career that exists.

Hang on. Where's my lunch? I took my lunch before I left home. Wannya even put it on the dinning table for me, I... I left it on the dining table. Why? I can't believe I left lunch at home, now I'm going to starve...

"Kanata? Why are you here? Let me go. I want to have lunch." I told the brunet standing at my desk, I'm still mad at him.

"You don't have lunch, do you?" I refuse to answer, how did he know? "There you go." He put my lunch on my desk and left. I didn't want to look up, I can feel I was blushing.

"Miyu! We're going to the rooftop garden, come on." There we go again, Nanami-chan and Aya-chan are pulling me up to the roof again. This is one of the crazy ideas they came up with this semester, they gather Kanata, Nozomu-kun, Chris-chan, Santa-kun, Nanami-chan, Aya-chan and I on the rooftop. Why? Becuase they want to play a game, they call it "Truth or Dare". Except it's worse than that, they don't exactly follow the rules, and the reluctant players have to do what they want us to do. Unfortunately, when I say the reluctant players... That's Kanata and I.

With much struggling on my side, Nanami-chan and Aya-chan effortlessly pulled me up the stairs as we sit in a circle, eat and begin our game. As always, Nanami-chan and Aya-chan looks most excited, their eyes are glowing.

"Today is Chris-chan's turn to start, spin the bottle Chris-chan!" Aya-chan said with much excitement. Chris-chan reached out to spin the bottle. Suspense hung in the air, everyone was paying full attention. Everyone, except Kanata and I.

The bottle stopped, it was pointing at Aya-chan. But like I said, my two best friends do not play fairly...

"Oh! We forgot to tell you that it's the end of the bottle that counts today. We have to keep changing the rules to keep it fresh, right?" Nanami-chan said with a smile. "So, opposite Aya-chan..."

Opposite Aya-chan... It's... Kanata.

See! Aya-chan and Nanami-chan don't play properly, it's unfair.

Kanata didn't really look up, he just continued eating his lunch. I wonder what he'll choose, truth or dare...

"Kanata-kun, truth or dare?" Nanami-chan asked. "If you choose truth we will make your life difficult, wouldn't we Chris-chan?" Unfortunately Chris-chan we blushing and not paying attention, she gave a half-nod and kept to her own world. I think she's excited that the bottle she spun "chose" Kanata, Chris-chan can get excited easily when it comes to Kanata.

Kanata merely raised is eyebrow at Nanami-chan's words. He finally looked up and picked dare. He wants to save himself trouble I guess, so his staying out of Nanami-chan's way. It's weird, Nanami-chan and Aya-chan can control the whole game, they make up all the rules and ask all the truths and dares. Yet, no one seems to mind.

"Kanata-kun," Aya-chan began, "We dare you to..."


End file.
